In a semiconductor device manufacturing process, a probe device is used for performing an electrical inspection of semiconductor devices formed on a semiconductor wafer. Such a probe device uses a probe card including a plurality of probes arranged to come into contact with electrode pads on the semiconductor wafer (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
As for the probe card described above, a probe card configured to bring the probes into contact with the plurality of semiconductor devices formed on the semiconductor wafer in batches has been developed, and hence efficiency in inspecting the semiconductor devices has been improved. Occasionally, such a probe card is transferred by a worker holding it in hands in a state where the probe card is removed from the probe device.
The probe card configured to bring the probes into contact with the semiconductor devices in batches tends to increase in size and also become heavy in weight. In addition, when the probe card is held in hands, it is necessary to prevent the hands from coming into contact with the probes. For this reason, for example, a structural member is disposed so that a somewhat large region is secured outside a probe arrangement area, or a handle for holding the probe card is provided.
However, in the aforementioned configurations, the probe card is further enlarged in diameter (size), the weight is also increased, and the manufacturing costs is also increased. Meanwhile, when the probe card is reduced in diameter (size) so as to avoid the problems, it becomes difficult to handle the probe card.
In addition, accommodating a probe card in a case to protect, for example, probes is also known (see, e.g., Patent Document 2 and Patent Document 3).